Carpe Diem
by Hawk-prop
Summary: My first fic!R later on. Takes place after the final fight with Ultemercia. Instead of making Ultemercia come back I figured I'd do the liberation of Timber. Now read and find out if that actually happens!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Author note: Some details may not be totally accurate because I don't have the game at my house it's at my father's house so I don't have access. This is also my first atempt at fan fiction so any peviews are very welcome. Thank you and enjoy the story I should have the next couple chapters up in a few days. 

**Chapter 1 Victory**

Rinoa searched all over the plains near Edea's house but still no sign of Squall. 'Where could he be? Could he have forgotten our promise? I'll just have to look for him then if he's not going to remember'. Using her sorceress powers Rinoa began teleporting around the world in search of Squall.

Squall was walking alone in the dessert. ' God I'm supposed to be somewhere but where?'. All the while he was walking he kept seeing flashes of memories of a girl but she didn't have a face. 'Who is the girl? Where am I supposed to be?'. Not knowing where to go Squall just kept walking for hours. He later then collapsed and passed out.

Rinoa finally came across Squall. "Oh God!" she yelled and ran and fell at his side. She hugged him to her chest crying "please don't be dead Squall please" .She then teleported them to the infirmary on Garden.

"Dr. Kadowaki!" screamed Rinoa. Dr. kadowaki got up from her desk and ran over to Squall and Rinoa "what happened Rinoa?". "I don't know I found him collapsed in the dessert!" Rinoa said crying. "Okay I'm going to help him but you need to wait outside" replied Dr. Kadowaki. Rinoa nodded slowly, kissed Squall on the forehead and left the room. Outside the infirmary Rinoa sits down on the floor back against a wall to wait. ' I hope he'll be alright'.

Dr. Kadowaki stepped out of the Infirmary to find Rinoa asleep on the floor. 'She must be exhausted'. "Rinoa" Dr. Kadowaki said quietly as she shook Rinoa. "Hmmm?" Rinoa mumbled as she woke up. "Is he alright Dr.?" She asked looking worried. "Yes he is and you can go in now and see him" replied Kadowaki. Rinoa rose slowly from the floor still slow from sleep "thanks".

Rinoa walked into the Infirmary and sat down on a chair beside Squall's bed. His eyes were closed so she called to him quietly "Squall wake up". Upon hearing his name Squall's eyes opened slowly. "Rinoa" he breathed. "How you feeling?" She asked smiling. "Better now that I know your safe. What about the others are they alright too?" asked Squall slightly blushing. "There all fine we all made it out alright, it just seems that you couldn't find your way out of the time compressed world" said Rinoa. "Whatever" Squall replied looking away. "Didn't you remember our promise to meet in the field near Edea's orphanage?" Rinoa asked taking his hands in hers. "I tired to but for some reason I just couldn't remember it and I kept seeing memories of you but you didn't have a face and it was all fuzzy. So I just kept walking hoping I would remember" said Squall quietly looking back at Rinoa. "Side effect of being in time compression I guess. It's a I good thing I found you then" replied Rinoa. "Ya whatever let's just not do it ever again" Squall said smiling. "Well we have to get you smiling more Commander you just look so cute when you do it. She giggled smiling back. "Whatever" Squall replied blushing a slight shade of red. "We also have to get you to stop saying whatever so much" teased Rinoa as she smiled at his embarrassment. "Whatever" they both said in unison then burst out laughing. "Alright maybe I do say it a little too often" replied Squall still smiling. "Just maybe" Rinoa giggled. 'Man that smile does things to a girl's inside's.' Just then the door opened and Dr. Kadowaki walked in "sorry to interrupt you guys but the Commander needs to get some rest. Oh and Rinoa, Cid want's to see you in his office as soon as possible". "I'll guess I'll be leaving then" Rinoa said sighing. She got off her chair and bent down and gave Squall a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Squall I'll come see you in a little bit". Squall blushed again but smiled and said "bye Rinoa". Rinoa then left the room. ' I wish I wasn't stuck in here, I really want to spend more time with Rinoa'. "So Doc how long am I going to be stuck in here?" Squall asked sighing. "I think just over night as long as nothing comes up in the tests I'm running. Now get some rest" Dr. Kadowaki commanded. "Alright" Said Squall rolling over and trying to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 AfterMath

Author's note: Well I realized how short the first chapter was when it was typed so this one is about twice as long as the first. Also I didn't do my Geo. Homework to get this done so I hope you all enjoy it. I've actually figured out the direction this story will take YAY! Me! Special thanks go to Lollin since she's the only one who reviewed. Please review and HI JAMESIE!!!

**Chapter 2 AfterMath**

Rinoa left the infirmary and headed for the elevator. 'I'm so glad that Squall and everyone are all right. I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to them because of me. But I wonder what Cid wants with me.' Rinoa arrived at the elevator, entered and hit the button to head to level 3. 'I guess I'm about to find out.' The elevator dinged as it reached the third floor and the doors slide open and Rinoa stepped out into Cid's office. Cid was sitting behind his huge desk with his back to Rinoa.

" Umm… you wanted to see me sir?" asked Rinoa.

"Why yes I did Rinoa," said Cid cheerfully as he spun around to face Rinoa. "Well first off congratulations on defeating Ultimercia. Job well done!

"Thank you sir" replied Rinoa.

"By the way is Squall alright? I assume you've been to see him?" asked Cid.

"Yes I have been to see him and he is doing just fine," answered Rinoa happily.

"Well that's good to hear. Well the real reason I asked you to come here is that I have a question for you. I was wondering if you would be interested in training to become a Seed here at Garden?" Asked Cid.

"Really? You want me to become a Seed even though I'm a sorceress?" asked Rinoa excitedly. ' That would be great I'd be able to stay here with Squall and my friends.'

"Yes we would love for you to train here and we can even give you training on how to better control your powers" answered Cid grinning.

"Well then I'd love to stay here," exclaimed Rinoa smiling.

"Oh good. Now lets see if we can find you a place to stay," said Cid as he rolled over to his computer and pressed a few keys. "It seems that the room beside Squall is open, would you like that one?" asked Cid.

"Yes that would be great Cid thank you very much," answered Rinoa thankfully. " And don't worry you won't have to start classes right away, I plan on giving you and your group at least 2 weeks off to do as you wish" said Cid.

"Oh really that'll be great!" cried Rinoa.

"I thought you'd like that. I guess that's it you may leave now Rinoa" said Cid. "Thank you for everything sir" said Rinoa as she headed back to the elevator.

Rinoa entered the elevator and headed back down to the first floor. 'This is great I get to stay here and learn how to control my sorceress powers and be with Squall and my friends!' the elevator dinged as it reached the first floor and Rinoa stepped out. 'Speaking of friends where are mine? Maybe in the cafeteria…' Smile on her face Rinoa headed to the cafeteria in search of her friends.

A few minutes later, Rinoa arrived at the cafeteria and spotted Zell eating a plate of hotdogs. 'Zell…always eating those hotdogs.'

She walked over and sat down at Zell's table across from him. "Hey Zell" said Rinoa.

"Hi Rinoa" Zell mumbled back mouth full of hotdogs. Zell finished his mouthful then asked "Squall's alright isn't he" asked Zell looking slightly worried.

"Ya he's fine" Replied Rinoa smiling, "he's sleeping right now so I was kicked out of the infirmary but we can go see him in a little while.

"That's good mind if I go with you when you go see him?" Zell asked before taking another bite of hotdog.

"Don't mind at all, and I'm sure that Squall will like it too. Oh and guess what" asked Rinoa excitedly.

"What" asked Zell mouth full yet again. "

Cid called me to his office and asked me if I'd like to stay here and train to become a Seed!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"BOOYA!!" Zell yelled as he jumped up and hugged Rinoa. "That's great Rinoa," exclaimed Zell. "Now you get to stay here with us" Zell paused for a second then said "and you get to stay here with Squall too!" Both Zell and Rinoa grinned.

" I know," said Rinoa giddily, "that's one of the reasons I'm so happy about it." Suddenly Rinoa face fell and she said quietly "But what if Squall doesn't want me around anymore? I mean like he hasn't asked me out or anything."

Zell's face turned serious and he replied " I know Squall is a hard guy to read but I know that he really really, likes you and he'll be thrilled that your becoming a Seed!" Zell started smiling again, "plus if he doesn't ask you out I'm sure that Irvine will. Rinoa laughed long and hard at that one.

"Thanks Zell that makes me feel a lot better."

Selphie came bounding into the cafeteria and stopped in front of where Zell and Rinoa were sitting. "Hey guys, how's Squall doing?" she asked excitedly but still looking a little worried.

"He's fine," answered Rinoa, "he's in the infirmary and we can see him in a little bit." ' I hope Squall knows how good of friends he has and how much they worry about him.'

"That's great news" yelled Selphie, "and I have more great news."

"What?" asked Zell and Rinoa.

" Since we kicked Ultimecia's big sorceress butt, Cid says I can throw a party for us! Yelled Selphie, doing a little dance.

"That's great Selphie, will there be hotdogs?" asked Zell hungrily.

"Of course there will be, just for you" Selphie answered.

"BOOYA!!!" yelled Zell yet again as he jumped up and did his victory dance. "Zell's right that is great. When's it going to be?" asked Rinoa a little more calmly then Zell. "On Saturday" answered Selphie who was bouncing slightly.

"Well its Wednesday now, will you have enough time?" asked Rinoa slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah" answered Selphie, " I've got Irvine to help me plus Cid's given me a group of cadets to help out."

' Poor Irvine, I wouldn't want to be him' thought Zell.

"Oh hey I've got some good news too!" exclaimed Rinoa suddenly.

"That's right you do," said Zell.

"Don't leave me hanging come on spill" whined Selphie.

"Cid's asked me if I would like to stay here and train as a Seed. AND! He's given me the room beside Squall's." Answered Rinoa happily.

"Goodie" yelled Selphie as she gave Rinoa a hug.

"We kicked Ultimecia's butt and then we get all this good news can this get any better," asked Zell grinning.

"I don't think it could" answered Selphie, "anyways guys I gotta go I have to find Irvy and talk to him about the party."

"Bye" both Rinoa and Zell said. "Bye" said Selphie as she turned and left the cafeteria.

After Selphie left Rinoa turned to Zell and asked "Do you think we could go see Squall now?"

Zell looked at his watch then said "Yeah I guess we could he's probably gotten enough beauty sleep for today."

Rinoa laughed "good let's go see him then."

"Right then" answered Zell. They got up from their chairs and headed for the doors.

Author notes: Well that took forever to type out. ENJOY!!! And review!


	3. Chapter 3 Try Honestly

A.N.: This is soon to get some action in it just give me one or three chapters. I just want to set up Squall's and Rinoa's relationship before a lot of things happen. I'm thinking about making someone gay what do you guys think of that? Review and let me know.

Chapter 3 Try Honestly 

Zell and Rinoa entered the infirmary and headed over to see Dr. Kadowaki. "Hey Doc, how's the Commander doing?" asked Zell. Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her desk and paperwork and said "He's doing just fine and he's awake now." "Can we see him?" asked Rinoa. "Of course" answered the doctor "but only one of you can see him at a time since he's still kind of tired." Upon hearing this Rinoa looked kind of disappointed but Zell seemed to perk up at this like he had an idea. "Umm...Rinoa? Would you mind if I went in first and talked to him. I know you really want to see him but before you do could I?" asked Zell looking at the floor. "Sure Zell I'll just wait out here and talk with Dr. Kadowaki" answered Rinoa as she took a seat in front of the Doctor's large steel desk. "Thanks a lot Rinoa" said Zell happily and went into Squall's room. 'I wonder what Zell's up to' thought Rinoa.

"Hey Buddy" said Zell as he pulled up a chair beside Squall's bed. "Hey Zell how's it going?" asked Squall. "Pretty good man, still around after that fight with the uber sorceress" answered Zell smiling. "That's good" said Squall. Suddenly Zell turned serious and said "look I gotta tell you some things but I got to make it quick or Rinoa will zap me with her sorceress powers for taking to much time". "What? Rinoa's out there?" asked Squall excited. "Yes she is and if you let me talk you'll get to see her faster okay?" answered Zell. "Fine what is it you want to say?" asked Squall sitting up more. "Well first you like Rinoa right?" asked Zell staring intently at Squall. "Ya I really, really do Zell" answered Squall blushing. "You'd like to date her?" asked Zell. "Yes I would love to" answered Squall blushing more. "Goodie" said Zell "because she's starting to think that maybe you don't like her because you haven't asked her out yet" "Crap!" Squall cried " I don't want her to think that because that's not it at all. It's just" Squall sighed "it's just that I've never really done this before and I'm not sure what to do". "Well that's why I'm here my friend" said Zell patting Squall's shoulder. "Cid is letting Selphie organize a party for us since we saved the world. Which mean's that you can ask Rinoa to go with you" Squall blushed again "That's a great idea Zell thanks." "I thought you'd might like it, anyway I gotta get out of here and hit the sack I'm so tired." Said Zell yawning and getting up from his chair. "Alright Zell, thanks a lot" said Squall. "No problem" said Zell and he left the room.

"Hey Rinoa, you can go in and see him now" said Zell coming out from Squall's room. Rinoa got up from in front of Dr' Kadowaki's desk and said "thanks Zell". "Well I've got to be going now, see you later Rinoa, Doc." Said Zell and walked out the door.

Rinoa walked into Squall's room and sat down beside him. "Hey Squall, how are you?" asked Rinoa taking Squall's hand in hers. "I'm great now, how are you?" asked Squall. "I'm great now too, and I've got some great news for you" replied Rinoa. "Oh great, what is it? Asked Squall staring intently at Rinoa. "When I went to see Cid in his office he asked me if I wanted to stay here and train to be a seed" said Rinoa proudly. "You said yes right?" Squall asked looking slightly worried. "Oh course I said yes silly, it means I get to stay here." Said Rinoa happily as she smacked Squall playfully in the arm. "That's great Rin I'm glad your staying here" said Squall slightly blushing. Squall looked away as a few moments of silence passed between them. Squall then looked up back at Rinoa. "Ummm... when Zell was in here he told me that Selphie was throwing a party and I was ahhh...wondering , if you would like to go with me?" Asked squall nervously. Rinoa smiled brightly "yes Sqaull I would love to go with you" answered Rinoa. Squall smiled widely "Thanks Rinoa". 'Mmmm again with that smile' thought Rinoa. "You should really stop with all this smiling people might start to think that you've gone soft" giggled Rinoa. "Well we can't have that now can we?" asked Squall seriously but then burst out laughing. "Hell maybe going soft is a good thing" said Squall. "I defiantly think it's a good thing Squall" Rinoa giggled. Dr. Kadowaki knocked on the door just then and said "I have some good news for you Squall, you can leave now." "That's good" said Squall getting out of bed. "Oh ya that reminds me Squall, Cid gave me the room right besides yours" Rinoa said. "I'll walk you home then" said Squall happily. "Alright let's get out of here then." Squall and Rinoa then walked out of the infirmary still holding hands and headed to the dorms. "So Cid gave you the key to the room, right? asked Squall as they walked. Rinoa stopped dead. "Oh no he didn't. Great that means I have no place to stay tonight" moaned Rinoa. Squall thought for a second then said "don't worry Rinoa you can stay in my room tonight and tommorow you can go get the key from Cid." "Thanks a lot Squall" said Rinoa releaved. "No problem" said Squall as they continued down the hall. Squall walked over to his door and unlocked it and waited for Rinoa to go through then followed her through.

'Nice place' thought Rinoa as she looked around. All the walls were white, the living room had a few pictures on the wall, a flat screen tv, a big leather coach and a coffee table. To the left of the living room was a small kitchenette with everything you need in a kitch. On the far wall of the living room were 2 doors what Rinoa assumed to be Squall's bedroom and bathroom. "It's a nice place Squall" said Rinoa still looking around. "Thanks" said Squall, "would you like something to drink?" "A glass of water would be nice" said Rinoa. "Alright" said Squall "I'll be right back." Squall left the room and went into the kitchen.

When Squall came back he found Rinoa asleep on the couch. 'Whoa she looks cute when she's sleeping well she looks cute when she's awake too' thought Squall. Squall bent down and put the glasses on the coffee table and picked up Rinoa. Squall brought her into his bedroom and set her down, careful not to wake her up. Squall bent down a kissed her forehead. "Good night Rinny, sweet dreams. Squall walked over to his closet and took out an extra pillow and blanket and headed for the couch.

A.N.: I gotta make these chapters shorter this took me like 2 hours to type out. So you had all better like it. REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4 Dreams

A.N. Well here's chapter 4. and good news chapter 5 is already half written. I doubled spaced this chapter for the readers who had trouble reading the paragraphs cough Jamescough. for my reviewers E.J. Don't worry seifer is coming soon to start some chaos, I don't know if I will write in the gay character mostly because I don't really know how to write it I would have to read a few fics with it in and I don't have enough time to do it right now so maybe in my next fic or at the end of this one. By the way it'll probably be Zell I just have to find someone to put him with. ff8rinoa18 you mentioned writers block and as soon as you said that I got writers block for a few days it was horrible I thought it would last forever but it pasted lol. and James I will not learn to hit the enter button so deal with it. I doubled spaced just for you. I also forgot to use spellcheck on this chapter so expect a few mistakes. Sorry. Anyways ENJOY! and as always review. Chapter 4 Dreams 

Squall awoke suddenly, Rinoa was screaming! "Rinoa!" yelled squall as he

jumped off the couch and ran to his room. "Squall!" yelled Rinoa back. Squall reached

his room and looked in, Rinoa was sitting up in the bed looking terrified. Squall went in

and turned on the lamp beside the bed as he sat down beside Rinoa. "What's wrong?

What happened? Why did you scream?" asked a very concerned Squall. "I had a

nightmare, a really bad one" she answered shakily, looking away from Squall. Squall

gave a half laugh "is that all? I thought you were hurt." Said Squall. "Well sorry I woke

you up but it really scared me" said Rinoa quietly, looking hurt. "I'm sorry" whispered

Squall. "what was the mightmare anyway?" Rinoa trembled a bit then answered, "we

were in time compression again, only this time everyone but me got lost. I was so freaked

out because I couldn't find anyone anywhere no matter where I looked. Then before I

woke up I found you in the dessert like before, only this time you weren't breathing,

that's why I screamed." Squall stayed quiet for a bit after that. "Your right," he said "that

does sound like a bad one." "Ya" said Rinoa quietly. Silence passed again between them

then Rinoa spoke up. "Would you umm...mind staying with me for a while Squall, till I

fall asleep?" Squall nodded and smiled. Rinoa smiled back and climbed in under the

covers and reached over and turned off the lamp beside the bed. Squall layed down

beside her and Rinoa moved closer to him until they were pressed right up against each

other. "Goodnight Squall" yawned Rinoa as she puller Squall arm around her. "Sweet

dreams Rinny" whispered Squall then he kissed the back of her neck softly. Rinoa fell

asleep quickly, feeling better now that Squall was there to protect her from her dreams.

Squall followed quickly after her.

Meanwhile someone totally overlooked was on there way back to Garden.

The next morning, Rinoa awakened feeling warm and

protected, she flipped her body over and saw that

Squall was still there pressed close against her

wearing a slight smile. "God I wish I could make him

smile all day long just so I could lookat how

handsome his face was" thought Rinoa. She moved

closer to him and kissed him ever so softly. "wakie,

wakie "Rinoa called softly. Squall eye's fluttered

slightly and open to reveal his shinning blue eyes.

"Hey" said Squall smiling. "Hey yourself" giggled

Rinoa. "Anymore nightmares?' asked Squall

nervously. "Nope, my knight here kept them all away"

Rinoa answered happily then she kissed Squall

softly. "I'm glad" whispered Squall and kissed her

again. "Mmmm...let's see something" said Rinoa

smiling evily. "what?" asked Squall puzzled. Rinoa

leaned in and kissed Squall slipping her tongue into

his mouth, slowly moving her tongue around his

mouth as he did the same. Squall snaked his arm

around her waist and held her ass. Rinoa broke the

kiss and rested her forhead against his "Yep I was

right" she whispered. "About what?" asked Squall

confused. Rinoa smiled "that you're a good kisser"

Squall blushed "you're a pretty good one yourself"

Squall smiled and kissed her again. "And it just keeps

on getting better" Rinoa sighed. "You must have

gotton a lot of practise" "Not really" answered Squall

blushing. "I've only had a few girlfriend's and we

never

got that serious" "Really?" asked Rinoa surprised.

"Yep, what about you?" asked Squall nervously. "Only

real boyfriend I had was Seifer" answered Rinoa.

Upon hearing his rival's name Squall tensed up.

Rinoa kissed Squall's nose and smiled "don't worry

Squall, we didn't get that far and you're a much better

kisser then him" Squall laughed "well that's good to

hear" said Squall as he unconsciously touched the

scar that crossed his face. "Rinoa reached up and

grabbed the hand that was touching the scar and

brought it back down. She stretched up and kissed

where the scar cut across his nose. "That must have

hurt" whispered Rinoa tears in her eyes. "that it did"

murmured Squall "but it's fine now" 'So much pain'

thought Rinoa. Wanting to erase the memory of his

pain Rinoa kissed him for a long time, only stopping

to breathe. Squall broke the kiss and whispered "you

know I think we should get out of bed or we'll be in

here all day" "And what would be wrong with that?"

asked Rinoa evily. "Well we do have to get the key to

your room and then get you seattled into it" answered

Squall. "Fine you win but for the record I don't want

to" sighed Rinoa and got out of bed. "I know" sighed

Squall. "You mind if I use your shower" asked Rinoa.

"Not at all" answered Squall getting out of bed and

putting on a pair of jeans over his boxers. "Thanks"

said Rinoa and disappeared from the room. 'God the

girl' thought Squall as he headed to the kitchen.

A.N. Gee I wonder who is coming! don't forget to review it makes my day to get them.


	5. Chapter 5 Vacation

A.N. Well I wrote this chapter a week ago but not on the computer and since this one is longer then other I didn't have time to type it up. But now it's Friday and I'll be getting up chapter 5,6, and maybe 7 by the time Monday rolls around. So enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, if not happy weekend!

Chapter 5 Vacation 

Rinoa emerged from the bathroom to find Squall in the kitchen making breakfast

with his back to her. 'Let's have a little fun!' she thought 'I wonder if he's ticklish'.

Rinoa crepted up behind Squall and tickled the sides of his stomach lightly. Squall yelped

and turned around. "HEY!!" he cried, "that's not a very nice thing to do to someone

who's making your breakfast." "Whatever" said Rinoa smiling "That's my word" said

Squall trying to sound offended. "Well too bad for you because it's been stolen just like

your bathrobe "she said pointing to what she was wearing. "Whatever, breakfast is

ready," he said and grabbed the two plates and placed them on the small table in the

kitchen. Rinoa sat down across from Squall and began eating her breakfast.

"MMMMH!!" Rinoa exclaimed taking another bite of egg, "this is great Squall"

Squall smiled proudly "glad you like it Rin" "where'd you learn to cook?" asked Rinoa

looking up from her food. Squall finished his mouthful, "here, actually, its part of the

SEED training. This was we won't starve to death if there's no one who can cook for us".

"Oh cool" said Rinoa and went back to eating her breakfast. Moments later Rinoa

dropped her fork, it gave a loud 'thud' as if hit her plate. Squall looked up, startled by the

sudden noise. "What's wrong?" he asked. "In my SEED training will I have to take a

class on cooking?" asked Rinoa worriedly. "I don't know," replied Squall "you probably

won't have to take as many courses as other cadets because you already have many of the

skills that are required to be a SEED, like weapon and magic use. Why" he asked. " I

never could learn to cook, I'm horrible at it. When I was little the cook at my father's

mansion tried to teach me to cook and no matter how hard I tried at it, I could never cook

anything without ruining it" Rinoa replied embarrassed. "Well I could teach you that way

you won't have to take that class and it'll be easier for you to learn." Replied Squall

smiling. "I'd like that a whole lot better, thanks Squall." "My pleasure" said Squall. ' I

bet I could make a lot of things your pleasure' Rinoa mentally kicked herself ' Bad

thoughts, Bad Rinoa"

"Could Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis please report to Cid's

office ASAP!" called the P.A. system after they had finished their breakfast. "Wonder

what this is about" mumbled Squall. ' Damn it all! I guess I have to get out of his

bathrobe now" thought Rinoa disappointed. "Hey Squall, do you have any clothes I could

wear? The bags with my clothes in them are all at Selphie's. And I can't really wear this

to Cid's office" she giggled as she pointed to the robe. Squall laughed, "Yea I do but it's

all guy clothes I hope you don't mind" "Not at all" answered Rinoa as she followed

Squall into his bedroom.

Squall opened his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater.

"This is all I got that will fit you," said Squall. "Thanks Squall I just hope I don't look too

horrible in them," joked Rinoa. "Don't worry Rin, you look good in everything" Squall

said seriously, then realizing what he had said turned bright red, handed Rinoa the clothes

he was holding and quickly left the room. Rinoa laughed till her sides hurt. 'At least

there's still some old shy Squall around' thought Rinoa happily. Rinoa changed quickly

and put on come of Squall's cologne. 'YUMMY!' she thought 'Squall smell'. She left the

room and found Squall walking around in the living room. "Ready to go" she asked.

"Yep" answered Squall quietly. "Then let's go see what Cid wants" said Rinoa heading

for the door.

At the elevator Squall and Rinoa met up with a very tired looking Quistis. "Hey

Quistis" they said. "Hey guys," murmured Quistis. "Long night?" asked Rinoa. "Ya"

yawned Quistis "the Trepies kept on bugging me for details on the sorceress fight so I

ended up telling them about it and it took forever" "That sucks" said Squall as the

elevator dinged when it reached the third floor. "Sure does" said Quistis and stepped out.

Inside Cid's office Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were already there standing in front of

Cid's desk so the three of them went over and joined them. There was a hydraulic

droning sound as the lift came down from Garden's bridge with Cid riding it. The group

including Rinoa saluted as soon as they saw Cid. "Relax" Cid said as he got off the lift

and sat down at his desk. "Well congratulations, you guys are the best SEED's Balamb

Garden has ever had and because of this you are all getting 2 weeks paid vacation starting

today" said grinning as Selphie started jumping and Zell did his victory dance. The rest of

the group managed to restrain their excitement and just smiled and nodded. Cid laughed

"and don't worry your duties will be taken care of while your gone" again cheers rang out

from Selphie and Zell. "I guess that's all, see you in 2 weeks. Dismissed" The group

turned and headed to the elevator. "Squall, Rinoa" called Cid before they reached the

elevator. "Yes?" asked Squall as they headed back into his office. "It occurred to me this

morning that I didn't give Rinoa the key to her room last night, I hope this didn't cause

any problems for you Rinoa" said Cid slightly embarrassed at his screw up. "Actually sir,

it would have had it not been for Squall. He was kind enough to let me stay with him last

night after we realized that I didn't have the key to my room." Said Rinoa politely. "Oh

good" said Cid, opening his desk drawer and pulling out a small key chain. "Here you

go," he said "oh and when you return we need to go over Rinoa's classes" "Yes sir" they

said at once and headed for the elevator.

'I wonder what my room is going to look like' thought Rinoa as she unlocked the

door. She opened the door and walked in. It was also identical to Squall's only it had no

furniture other then the appliances in the kitchen. "Well I guess you need to go

shopping," said Squall looking around. "Ya I do, YAY!" Rinoa exclaimed happily. They

spent a few more minutes looking around. "Guess I'll be going into Balamb today and

pick up some furniture" said Rinoa "oh and some paint too." "Paint would be good," said

Squall as he looked at the white walls. "Would you like to come with me Squall?" asked

Rinoa excitedly. "I don't really do the whole shopping thing," he said. "OH" said Rinoa

disappointed. "But I will help you paint" smiled Squall. Rinoa perked up at that "that'd

be great" "I'll see you when you get back" said Squall and headed to the door. "Squall?"

"Ya?" he asked. Rinoa walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Bye" she breathed.

"Bye Rin" he whispered and left.

A.N. Well there's chapter five for you. I'm going to take this time to thank my reviewers and reply to them. And for the guys who want a gay character I found a way to put it nicely into the next chapter but you gotta tell me if you want it that way and tell soon or I'll have chapter 6 already up so let me know. Also let me know of anything you don't like about the story or the way I'm writing it.

Incognito girl: thanks for liking my story but I don't understand what you mean when you say Squall is OOC. What does that mean?

Thyana: don't worry I'm planning on continueing maybe even a sequal if I have the time.lol.

greentogrey : glad you love it I love writing it and thanks for adding me to your alert list.

Hope you enjoyed and review please wether you like it or hate it.


	6. Chapter 6 Dashboard Confessinal

A/N Hello again! It's been about a month since I updated and I'm sorry. School kinda got busy and I had field hockey practice and things so I didn't have the time to get on the computer and type it up. So here's Chapter 6 I've had it written for about a month and chapter 7 is also written but I don't know when that's going to be typed up hopefully soon. Chapter 7 actually has soon BIG happen in it. Ain't it great! So read and enjoy!

_**Chapter 6 Dashboard Confessional**_

Rinoa had only left half an hour ago to go shopping for much needed items for her room with Selphie, already Squall was missing her.

'Maybe I should learn to like shopping' thought Squall as he laid on his couch. 'Can't be that bad, it's got to be better then laying on my couch like a moron waiting for Rinoa to get back.

A knock at the door interrupted Squall's thinking. Squall got up slowly and opened the door. It was Zell being his usual perky self.

"Hey Squall" said Zell cheerfully.

"Hey Zell, what do you want?" asked Squall alittle annoyed

Zell made a pouting face, "What?" he asked "as soon as your girl leaves you get all moody again?

Squall gave a snort "yeah something like that"

"Well do you want to come down to the Training Center with me and Irvine? Since Rinoa and Selphie have gone off shopping and left us here to our own devices" asked Zell anxiously.

"Just let me change and get my gun blade" said Squall and disappeared into his bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later with his gunblade, wearing black jeans and a white wife-beater shirt. "Let's go" he said and headed down to the training center with Zell.

"S'up guys?" asked Irvine when Zell and Squall entered the Training Center. "Ready to kill some annoying Grats and maybe some T-Rex's" (A/N I can't spell how it's supposed to be) asked the Cowboy as he loaded his double barrel shotgun with regular ammo.

"Sure am!"

"Whatever"

"Then let's get on with it shall we" said Irvine, heading deeper into the Training Center.

4 hours later and about a million Grat's later the 3 men emerged from the training center slightly exhausted. "Well that was fun" Squall said almost sarcastically "But I've got to head home"

"Bye"

Squall headed quickly back to his room. 'I wonder if Rin's back from her shopping trip yet' thought Squall 'Better shower before I go see her, I doubt I smell very good after 4 hours in the Training Center'

Squall finally emerged from the shower almost an hour later. Squall glanced at the clock in his bedroom, it was already 4! 'Man I spent a long time in the shower' Squall smiled 'guess I shouldn't think about Rinoa in the shower, it takes too much time'. Squall went over to his closet and pulled out some clothes to put on. Squall got dressed and left his room, heading for Rinoa's room. He knocked softly on the door and waited to see if it would be answered.

Rinoa smiled when she saw who was at the door "Hey, come see what I got today!" she said excitedly. Squall followed her inside.

Instead of her living room being barren it now contained a blue loveseat, and armchair, and so bean bag chairs. There was also a t.v., a large coffee table, and 2 small tables at the end of the couch. "This looks great Rinoa" said Squall smiling.

"Thanks Squall" said Rinoa. "I also got some stuff for the bedroom, wanna see?

"Sure" said Squall and followed her into her bedroom.

Rinoa flopped down on her new Queen sized bed. There was also a new nightstand and bookshelf. On the nightstand there were a few framed pictures on her with Zone and Watts in Timber.

"Nice"

"Come lay beside me Squall" said Rinoa smiling, patting the bed beside her. Squall laid down and looked into Rinoa's eyes and kissed her softly. A shiver ran through Rinoa from the contact. Breaking away, Squall smiled and asked "so why are you going to go for your vacation?"

Rinoa blushed brightly "I was hoping we could go somewhere together" she said quietly and buried her face in a pillow. Squall smiled and pulled back Rinoa's hair so her neck and ear showed. Squall leaned down and lightly sucked on the pulse point of her neck. Rinoa moaned softly as he sucked harder on her neck.

"I'd love to go some where with you" whispered Squall in her ear.

Rinoa slowly lifted her head and looked at Squall. "really?" she asked quietly. Squall smiled and nodded. 'How can she think I don't want to be with her?' Rinoa gave a small squeak and moved so that she was sitting on top on Squall. She bent down and kissed him passionately. (A/N There was supposed to an "intimate" scene right about here but I decided to take it out because one it was taking me too long to write and two I didn't know if it would be any good)

Rinoa broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his "thank you" she whispered.

Squall kissed her again and smiled, "care for a nap babe?"

Rinoa yawned and nodded "shopping with Selphie kind of wiped me out. Man that girl has energy". Rinoa moved so that she lay beside Squall and snuggled close to him. Squall wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Rinoa feel asleep quickly, Squall was awake a little longer thinking. ' I can't believe how lucky I am'.

Squall awoke a couple hours later to find that Rinoa was still asleep. He untangled himself from Rinoa's grasp, being careful not to wake her, Squall went to write a note. He wrote it and left it beside her head so she would see it when she woke up. Squall kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door carefully behind him.

Rinoa woke up and stretched slightly, she felt a lot better then when she went to bed. She turned over to find that Squall wasn't in her bed and there was a note on the pillow where his head should have been. "Well I would have preferred to wake up with him and not a note" she grumbled. She unfolded the note and read:

_Hey Rin,_

_I woke up before you and figured you still needed to sleep so I went to my room to make us some dinner. Come over if your hungry._

_Squall._

Rinoa smiled 'what a sweet guy I have' she thought. Her stomach growled and she laughed "guess I'm going to Squall's now".

Rinoa knocked on Squall's door and waited. "Come in" she heard him yell." Rinoa opened the door could immediately smell the wonderful food Squall was cooking. She found Squall in the kitchen stirring a pot of something. She came up behind him and kissed his neck, she smiled as a small shiver ran through his body. "So what's cooking?" she asked trying to look into the pot.

"Spaghetti, you ready to eat now?" he asked.

"Anytime you are" she answered.

Squall grabbed two plates out of a cabinet and dished a large amount of noodles on each and then coated the noodles in sauce. He placed them on the table and went to the fridge to get a bottle of red wine. He poured them each some and sat down across from Rinoa at the table.

"Yum" said Rinoa happily, "you know I don't you should be the Commander of Garden anymore, I think you should open your own restaurant"

Squall smiled "really? You like my cooking that much?" he asked slightly blushing.

"I really do, hasn't anyone told you how good your cooking is" asked Rinoa

Squall blushed and looked away "Actually I've never really cooked for anyone else but you" Squall said nervously.

"Really?" asked Rinoa in disbelief.

"Yep" said Squall.

The ate in slience for awhile until Squall spoke again, "so ummmm where were you thinking we could go for our vacation?" asked Squall quietly.

"I was thinking about maybe Winhill, since it's so beautiful and peaceful there" smiled Rinoa.

"Sounds like a good idea, plus I'm sure they still have a bit of a Monster problem that we could help out with" said Squall.

"It's a vacation hun so try to keep the killing to a minimum. I was also thinking about spending a few days in Timber, you know to see Zone and Watt and see how the liberation is going".

"Sounds fine to me" Squall replied

Rinoa was quiet for a few minutes before she quietly asked "would it be alright if we went to see my father?

"Of course Rin, I should probably go see Laguna and Ellone soon before they show up here" answered Squall.

"I'll go with you if you want, if you don't mind me meeting them" Rinoa said nervously.

Squall grinned slightly "I'd love for you to meet them, especially Ellone, I know she'll love you" said Squall happily.

Rinoa laughed "well I don't know about much my father will like either of us," Rinoa turned serious "he hated me enough when I was a resistance member but now I'm a sorceress something his country hates more than anything. He'll probably try to kill me" Rinoa looked on the verge of tears.

Squall got up from the table and quickly went to her. He fell to his knees beside her chair and help her hands tightly in his. "Rinoa, baby look at me." She turned and looked deep into his blue eyes. "Your father won't try and kill you, he loves you" he whispered.

"How do you know?" sniffled Rinoa.

"I know because how could someone know you and not love you" whispered Squall as he hugged her close to him.

"Thanks" Rinoa said quietly.

"No problem" said Squall before he kissed her briefly. "Still feel like eating?" asked Squall.

Rinoa looked guilty, "not anymore, but it really good. Thanks" she said.

"Do you want to go back to you room?" asked Squall

Rinoa nodded.

Squall kissed her passionately, "I'll see you tomorrow then" he said quietly.

Rinoa didn't want to be away from him just yet "Squall? Do you wanna come over and watch a movie with me?" Rinoa asked.

"Ya, sure" he replied and followed her next door.

A/N Hope you liked it! Remember whether you like it or not be sure to review!


	7. Chapter 7 Forgive me Father

A/N Well here I am with the next chapter. I skipped a few days from where the last chapter left off, I skipped Selphie's party in case anyone was looking forward to that. I didn't want to write that out. I'm a last writer deal with it. Instead I decided to skip to when Squall and Rinoa would be going to see General Calloway mostly because I had an idea about how that could go. I hope you like it!

For my 2 reviewers so far:

Incognito girl: You don't have to wait long they're meeting the parents in this one. Squall's not very sweet in this one though a little violent and protective. Sorry about the Grammar mistakes I thought I got them all guess not.

tainted-gump: Of course Rin and Squall end up together I just decided against the intimate part in the last chapter because I had 2 good ideas about how it should go and couldn't decide so I left it out for now. Don't worry there will be plenty of Fluff in later chapters.

So on with the chapter! Remember be kind and rewind no wait Review!

Chapter 7 Forgive Me Father 

Rinoa sat in the passenger bay of the Ragnorak thinking about the past couple days.

Squall was busy on the bridge piloting the ship to Deiling so that they could meet with Rinoa's father.

Rinoa had spent the past few days mostly with Squall. On Saturday they had gone to Selphie's party. It turned out great, except that Selphie showed up with a video camera and really annoyed Squall with it. But thankfully it ran out of batteries before he could hurt anyone. Other then that it had been wonderful. Rinoa and Squall had spent a lot of the time at the party alone on the balcony. They didn't really talk about anything they just spent time with each other.

Edea was also at the party with Cid, since she was going to be staying at Garden for awhile to help Rinoa with her training she wanted to meet some more of the students.

Rinoa was grateful to know that Edea would be there to help her since she was so nervous about the use of her powers and what would happen if she used them.

So now they were headed to Deiling City to visit her father. Not exactly something she was looking forward to but she had to tell him about being a Sorceress, about her relationship with Squall and her up coming SEED training. She was pretty sure he wouldn't like any of those things but she had to tell him.

Squall's voice came over the Ragnorak's P.A. system. "Hey Rin, we're here, are you ready to go?"

"No" breathed Rinoa, knowing he couldn't hear her. Rinoa got up and went to the bridge and sat down beside Squall "Ya hun, I'm about as ready as I'll ever be" she sighed.

Squall reached over and held her hand and smiled "don't worry Rin, It'll be alright I promise"

Rinoa gave a weak smile as Squall landed just outside Deiling City.

They stood outside the Caroway Mansion, Rinoa was looking so nervous that Squall just wanted to forget the whole thing. 'Nothing is worth putting her through this' he thought bitterly. After a few more moments Rinoa headed to the door and knocked softly.

A maid came quickly to the door "what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm Rinoa Heartly, the General's daughter. We'd like to see him"

"Right this way" replied the maid and opened the door to let them in. She led them into Caroway's study, He was sitting behind a large Oak desk, writing on some papers.

"Hello Dad" Rinoa said quietly.

The General looked up from his papers surprised, "Why hello Rinoa, what brings you here?"

"Well" stuttered Rinoa slightly "I have some things I need to tell you, first of all I'd like you to meet Squall"

"Hello General" said Squall as he held out his hand to the General.

The General stood up from his desk and shook Squall's hand. "Ah yes Squall, I remember you from the Sorceress mission. So why did you come here with Rinoa?"

"Well sir, I came here so that I could be with Rinoa when you found out that she would be staying at Garden with me" said Squall confidently.

"What!?"

"Dad! Calm down! I've decided to stay at Garden and become a Seed" said Rinoa firmly.

"No your not!" yelled Calloway "it was bad enough when you were off playing resistance fighter in Timber, but I'm not going to have you running around the world hunting a sorceress!"

"Well no need to worry there! I am the damn sorceress" exclaimed Rinoa

Calloway turned red and veins bulged from his neck **"WHAT!!!" **he screamed, "you're the sorceress! YOU!" He glared murderously at Squall. "You let this happen to her!"

Before Squall could form a reply Rinoa was yelling hers "leave my boyfriend alone! There was nothing he could have done to stop it." She stopped yelling and went on "I would have become a sorceress whether or not I had been with Squall or not. The only thing Squall has done is help me. So you leave him out of it"

This information only seemed to make Calloway angrier. "I can't be a general in a country who hates sorceress if my daughter is one!"

"What are you trying to say?" Squall asked Angrily

"What I'm trying to say Squall my boy, is that I never want to see you or Rinoa ever again as long as I live" Calloway said very calmly.

"Fine you bastard, I'm gone" said Rinoa and walked quickly from the room.

Squall wanted nothing more then to follow Rinoa out of the study but there was something he wanted to make sure of first. He grabbed Calloway by the collar and shoved him against a wall. "I want you to know 'sir' that as per your request I will make sure that you never see Rinoa or I again. That includes when your old and dieing, when we get married, or when we have kids. You will never see us, I hope you realize just what that means" Squall ground out angrily.

Calloway laughed evily "You really think that Rinoa will ever stay with you? You're a murderer and she's just a child. She'll leave as soon as she gets bored and realizes what you really are.

"You really don't know your daughter very well General, and now you never will" Squall said honestly and walked out to find Rinoa.

Squall found Rinoa sitting on the front step of the mansion, crying softly. Squall sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. "Shhh Rin don't cry" he whispered "that bastard doesn't deserve to be your father"

"I was hoping he would've accepted it, but I guess it was wrong for me to hope." Sobbed Rinoa.

"No you weren't Rin, but he just can't. Now he's going to live the rest of his life regretting it"

They stayed on the steps until Rinoa stopped crying and then they headed back to the Ragnorak.

A/N So I know Squall was a little weird when he had Calloway against the wall but I figured "hey since he's with Rinoa and he hasn't been with anyone else before, then he probably intends to be pretty serious with her" if You don't agree give me a review if you do I want one anyway. I don't know what's happening in the next chapter I'll let you know.


	8. Chapter 8 My konstantine

A/N Alright I'm back and I know everyone just totally missed me! This chapter is very short but only because I didn't want to continue it from where is ends this chapter, you'll see why. It's the summer now so updates should actually come regularly.

Chapter 8 My Konstantine 

Squall couldn't sleep. They had just checked into the hotel in Winhill a few hours ago and gone straight to bed. Rinoa had fallen asleep almost immediately, so tired after the encounter with her father, while Squall had lain awake holding her.

'If I'm going to be up I might as well go kill something' Squall gently removed Rinoa from his arms and got dressed. Quietly he found his Gunblade case and removed it. Before leaving the room he kissed Rinoa and pulled the blankets closer to her.

Nothing but the sound of crickets could be heard as Squall made his way towards the fields between the main part of town and the bar where Laguna used to stay. He strayed off the beaten path and began to explore the hills surrounding Winhill.

For a few hours he roamed the fields fighting Bite Bugs, Caterchpillars, Ochus, and even a few Dead Souls. It felt good for him to be fighting again, even if the opponents were so effortless to kill. He began to feel the most delightful ache in his arms letting him know that even though the opponents were easy his muscles were getting tired. The Sun would be coming up soon and he knew he should go back to the Hotel but at this point in time Squall wasn't thinking very much. So instead Squall casted a Barrier spell around where he was and laid down for a nap. (Yes I know Barrier spells don't actually put up barriers but it does in my world, also sleeping in a field not the best idea but I don't care.)

Rinoa awoke shortly after sunrise, feeling strangely alone. When she stretched out her arms she discovered that she really was alone. 'What the…?'. She sat up in bed and looked around hoping to find Squall in the room. Instead she found his coat gone and his Gunblade case open and the Gunblade missing. "Even on vacation that boy never stops" she giggled to herself as she left the bed "always gotta be working at something".

After waking herself up with a shower Rinoa decided to go look for her workaholic boyfriend before he was out killing monsters all day. She grabbed her blue trench coat and her Shooting Star boomerang and headed out.

Squall was having the most pleasant dream, him and Rinoa were dancing just like they had at his SEED Graduation party only this time they were alone and she didn't have to leave suddenly. He was holding Rinoa close as the dazzling fireworks exploded over head when all of a sudden he heard laughter, looking all around he found no one who could he laughing at him, that is until he woke up.

Rinoa's head was but a few inches from his when he woke up and boy was she laughing. " You fell asleep in a field?" she choked out in between laughing fits. Squall couldn't help but smile at her while she laughed, she looked so cute with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Whatever" Squall said as he got up, "if you didn't snore so much I wouldn't have to run away to a field to get some sleep."

Rinoa glared at him, before doing a perfect rugby tackle to bring him to the ground. (A rugby tackle is tackling someone by wrapping them around the knees and bringing them to the ground) Once on the ground she sat on his hips and lifted up his shirt a few inches. " I DO NOT SNORE!" She yelled out as she began to tickle him mercilessly. Squall began to laugh instantly and was soon having trouble breathing. "Fine, fine, you win, you don't snore" Squall was able to ground out between breaths.

Rinoa stopped and smiled down at Squall, "I can't believe you're ticklish!".

"Well don't tell anyone or I may be forced to torture you?

"Is that so?"

Squall rolled over so now he was between her legs. "Indeed it is" he said before kissing right behind her ear. "I was having a very good dream about you before you showed up and woke me up" he whispered into her ear.

"I can tell" she whispered back, grinding against his bulging erection.

"Sorry," he whispered and looked away" it's just that when I'm with you I lose control"

She moved his head so that she was looking into his eyes again. "I love you Squall," she kissed him letting the information sink in. "Make love to me"

And he did.

A.N. Next chapter takes place soon after this one.


End file.
